


Meanwhile In Chaldea

by TheLuckyFateReviewer



Series: The Flower from the Underworld and The Girl from the Moon [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters within Fate Grand Order, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuckyFateReviewer/pseuds/TheLuckyFateReviewer
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories within the universe, taking place inbetween chapters. Thanks to Val for helping with the ideas.





	1. The Next Morning

Gilgamesh slowly began to wake up as he felt the best he had since he arrived in Chaldea. He didn't even need to guess why that was. He had his Queen back and had a long night with her. All the marks all over his chest, back, and shoulders were proof of that.

He had taught Hakuno well. When he had taken her and left the Moon Cell, she had known nothing aside from fighting. It took time, but she finally began to act like a normal person. 

Still, he hadn't left her unmarked. She was still sleeping next to him as he sat up and glanced at her. Her body was in a similar state as his. The difference is that she was still nervous about being public about this sort of thing. The one thing she was stubborn about changing was that kind of attitude. 

Still, it was cute, in a way. If it was just them alone, she wasn't afraid of being open. It was when they were with others or out in public that she was awkward about these sorts of things. 

His time appreciating her sadly got interrupted as a knock on a door was heard. Hakuno didn't wake, but he heard Enkidu's voice on the other side. 

"Archer? Hakuno? You up?"

If it were anyone else, he would ignore them and return to admiring his sleeping Queen. He got up and dressed but didn't put a shirt on as he walked to the door and opened it. 

"Morning, Enkidu."

Enkidu looked a bit shocked by how he looked but then just smiled.

"You looked like you had fun last night. If your Kid self were here with me, he would think you fought a lion or something."

He just laughed at that comment. 

"He wouldn't be too off the mark."

He motioned the being in as they walked in, and he closed the door behind them. Enkidu walked over to Hakuno and ran their hand through her hair.

"I still can't believe it's actually her. Are you absolutely certain she is the same one?"

"I'm as sure as I can be. I know Hakuno had a Berserker servant before she came to the Far Side, and her dreaming of your memories of our fight with the Bull of Heaven could only mean she summoned you."

Enkidu just looked back at him.

"I just have a hard time believing she did that."

"It took time, but I taught her to be rough. Wouldn't be as fun if she didn't get to have a bit of fun herself."

Enkidu just laughed.

"Oh, you should have seen the looks on everyone's face after you left. Caster was shocked by the whole thing, Ereshkigal was just standing there slack-jawed and, Kid was confused by what you meant. It took me a moment before I understood what you had meant, and Gudako ended up asking Mash to pinch her just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But none of that compared to Ishtar's reaction."

He had pulled out a cup and pouring himself something to drink and wake him up. He looked over at Enkidu.

"Oh, I have to hear this."

"Ishtar's reaction to all this was her fainting. EMIYA ended up having to catch her and taking her back to her room. She probably will wake up and think it was just a bad dream."

Oh, he could not wait to prove her wrong. That comment alone settled his decision on whether or not he was going to put a shirt on. Hakuno might end up a bit embarrassed, but he'll tell her he has a reason for wanting to show off. 

As he was drinking, he got a glance as Enkidu went to take a peek at Hakuno's body. Even if they were his one friend, Hakuno didn't like others aside from him seeing her marks. He grabbed Enkidu's hand. 

"The last thing I want is Hakuno getting angry again."

Enkidu just stared at him in silence before they started laughing.

"She really has changed you. To think, the one girl that you end up taking as your Queen is a plain girl in a supercomputer."

He wasn't going to even respond to that. Luckily, he didn't need to as Hakuno began to stir awake. They both looked at her as she looks at them.

"Morning Gil, Morning...Enkidu right? I remember Gil calling you that when we had the whole situation, but I could have misheard him."

Enkidu just smiled and shook their head.

"Nope, you heard right. It's nice to meet you, Hakuno."

He figured, with Hakuno waking up, now might be a good time to get Enkidu to leave so Hakuno could get dress. The two could talk for breakfast, but he did want to see Ishtar first. Thankfully, Hakuno was the one to ask.

"Enkidu, do you mind leaving so I can get dressed?"

The being nodded as the left as Hakuno sat up and stretched. So long as it was him, she didn't mind being seen. With that said, she needed to have something to adequately cover her until the marks were all gone. He opened a gate behind him as he tried to find what he was looking for. Eventually, he finds one of Hakuno's favorite outfits as she tosses it to her.

Hakuno just looked down at it before looking at him and smiling.

"Guess you got a spare in case happen something to the one I had? Or did you just think it was good enough to keep?"

He just shrugged as Hakuno just laughed and began to put on her black turtleneck shirt along with the rest of the outfit. While she was right in the sense he got a spare because of how much she loved the outfit, he wouldn't let her have the benefit of knowing. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Hakuno finished getting ready as she looked at him a bit confused.

"Aren't you going to put a shirt on?"

He just laughed. Hakuno hasn't seen all of Chaldea yet. Seeing a servant without a shirt or not completely cover is not unusual. Though his reasoning is for a different reason. With that said, one thing needed to be made clear.

"Is Persephone awake?"

Hakuno took a moment as he could only guess she was confirming whether or not she was. After a moment, she looked back and nodded.

"Can she hear what is being said on the outside when you're in control?"

"Yep, and vice versa. It helps when we need to strategize."

"Good, then you don't need to switch for her to hear what I need to say."

"And that is?"

"Persephone is not allowed to switch with you until your body clears up. That dress of hers is reveling. I will not have anyone else see it besides me."

He watched as Hakuno embarrassingly argued silently with Persephone. She probably was teasing Hakuno about things while Hakuno was just embarrassed by it all. So long as Persephone didn't go over the line, he'll allow it. It was entertaining to see Hakuno dealing with a Goddess that didn't have an ego and was more human. Still, he saw what she did to Moriarty. She will always be a goddess but, perhaps, his definition of the word would need to change a bit.

After Hakuno was finished being teased, they headed outside as Enkidu was outside the door waiting for them. He didn't say a word as he started towards the dining hall. Hakuno looked a bit confused as she followed alongside Enkidu. He hoped he would catch Ishtar on the way there. Luckily, Ishtar, still waking up from the looks of it, was heading there as he called out.

"You look like you had a bad night, Goddess."

She turned back as she was still too groggy to notice the marks yet.

"I had a great night for your information. I just had a weird dream about you finding some girl you saw as a Queen and taking her back to your room and..."

Her focus shifted to behind him as she saw Hakuno along with Enkidu behind him. She stared at Hakuno for a few moments before looking back and finally noticing the marks on him. She frantically looked to Hakuno and back to him before her brain couldn't take it, and she collapsed on the floor. 

Hakuno looked a bit worried, but neither himself or Enkidu could help themselves but laugh. It's nice to get back at the Goddess.


	2. Breakfast with Caster and Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a continuation from the previous chapter.

"You two did what?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same thing, Caster."

Hakuno just ate as she stared at Gil and Caster, arguing over Gil, making Ishtar faint. It was only now that her mind wasn't thinking about five separate things; she realized she must be the Ishtar from Gil's time. That was the only explanation for Gil taking enjoyment in what happened.

Gil never told her his story, but he did allow her to read his story. Now hearing Ishtar and Ereshkigal in her heard, she remembered they were Goddess at the time. Of course, she'd expect someone like Ishtar to be eviler. The mear thought of Gil being with someone is enough to make her faint, which is weird.

She figured Caster and Gil would be too busy to answer, so she looked at Enkidu and Kid, who was sitting watching the two Gilgamesh argue. They didn't look like they were in a rush to break it up, so this must just be common for them. 

"So that's really is the Ishtar from your time? The one that got Enkidu killed?"

Enkidu looked over and nod.

"Yep, the useless goddess she always has been."

"I know this might sound...insulting, but she doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh, that's because of her vessel. She's still useless, but she isn't as bad as she was back in our time. It's why Gudako keeps her around. Plus, it gives up plenty of time to get back at her for what she did."

Kid, however, turned his focus from the argument to her and just stared at her. For the most part, he'd been staring at her ever since she, Enkidu, and Gil came in after the Ishtar situation. Luckily, Gil put a shirt on, so now he didn't look as bad as he did. Still, it didn't make it any weirder as he just kept looking at her.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at me the whole time."

"What did my worst self threaten you with?"

She just stared at him blankly. She wasn't sure if he heard him right until Enkidu lightly slap him on the head.

"Ignore my young friend, Hakuno. Both him and Caster are still in disbelief about Gil finding someone like you and not messing it up."

"It's fine. To be honest, I'm still in disbelief about you two as well."

Kid just stared at her, confused as she could hear Caster and Gil's argument going quiet. She figured she might as well get this out of the way as Hakuno been baffled ever since she heard it from Gudako. She points to Kid first.

"You're Gilgamesh back when he was younger. Before, he became rowdy, and the gods created Enkidu to try and control him."

"Yes. What's so hard to believe?"

"Well, you existing as a servant isn't what I don't have a hard time believing. The only thing I find hard to believe is you getting summoned. Still, I can take a guess and say Chaldea's summoning system isn't merely restricted by the Throne of Heroes. It's just surprising to see Gil when he was young."

She could hear Gil chuckle. Kid, while bizarre to see, wasn't something she couldn't see. From what she read, Kid was everything she would believe Gil as a Kid would be. Her source of disbelief came from Caster as she turned towards him.

"And you're Gil after his 1000 year journey, and you ruled as a wise King."

Gil made a comment as she finished.

"More like a workaholic King. Honestly, Hakuno, I wish you were there with us in Babylonia when we found him dead. This version of me literally worked himself to death. Can you believe it? Me? Working myself to death? It's absurd."

Caster just looked at Gil.

"I came back, and it worked out."

This was a story that she needed to hear, but she rather not get off track. She just ignores their rivalry or whatever they have going on as she continued. 

"That isn't the part I find out to believe. The thing that bothers me is your class. You're a Caster."

Caster just looked her like she said something crazy.

"So?"

"You're Gilgamesh."

"I am."

"But you're a Caster."

"You act as though such a thing can't exist."

"Caster, I have spent most of my short existence with Gil and, if I learned one thing while I have been with him, it's that magic bores him. Heck, reading anything is boring to him. The only way he allowed me to read is if he gets to nuzzle me. I tried to change and get him interest only for him to, more often than not, ignore what I am saying or counter it with something else."

Gil figured he would defend himself and just chuckled.

"That's because the things you find interesting are commonplace in my time or not really interesting."

Caster just looked at him before looking back at her.

"You've spent too much time with the worst version of us."

"Really? Because he seemed more like your true self. He didn't have a class back in the Moon Cell."

"He must have been incorrect. He would have appeared as an Archer just like he has here."

Gil clearly didn't like the comment about him lying to Hakuno as he sat up and looked at Caster.

"I was too strong to exist on the Near Side, so I was sent to the Far Side. Since I was not in service of the war, at the time, having a class designation was pointless. Don't confuse Hakuno's disbelief of you and how I once was as me being wrong. "

She figured she would stop this before this argument turned into a fight.

"Look, I just found it hard to believe you would end up having an interest in magic. I just always thought that a Gil that represents him in his older days would just be him a bit older and calmer. The magic thing was just something I didn't think would happen."

Gil kissed her on the cheek as he kept staring at Caster Gil.

"There is no need to apologize. Caster is me if I ever became useless."

Those words spurred an argument between the two. Then a comment made about Kid happened, and he ended up getting involved as Enkidu just slide over to her and whisper.

"How about we leave these 3 to argue with themselves, and I tell you some embarrassing stories about Gilgamesh."

Hakuno looked back at the three, and Enkidu just shook their head.

"There is no stopping them when they get like this. I usually have to stay to make sure Archer doesn't try to kill the other two, but, with you here, I doubt that is a concern now."

Hakuno did want to learn more about Enkidu. Gil didn't tell her much about them aside from what she learned in his story. Enkidu took her hand and ran out with her before the others could notice. She could hear Enkidu laughing, and she just wondered what she just got herself into.


	3. The Queen of the Underworld and Jack the Ripper

Persephone was walking through the halls of Chaldea with Cerberus walking with her. Hakuno had managed to convince both Gilgamesh and Enkidu to give her some time to herself. Gilgamesh was surprisingly alright so long as they didn't run off to a singularity or the training grounds without him.

She had picked a recently riped pomegranate and was eating it as she walked the halls of Chaldea. She wasn't sure what to do with her free time. There were just so many things she could do.

There was Ereshkigal she could try and find. She was interested in the Sumerian Goddess of Death. She was curious about Ereshkigal's life and how her Underworld function. 

Then there was trying to find her sister, Artemis, and meeting the rest of the Greek Servants that presided in Chaldea. She was curious as to who Gudako had managed to encounter and bring to Chaldea. Maybe there were a few faces she would recognize. 

As she was walking, trying to figure out what to do, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Jack, wait! Where are you going?"

She turned to see a white hair girl running towards her before hugging her leg and looking up at her. The girl had green eyes and two scars, one going down her right eye and one on her left cheek. She had to look back up as she saw a girl she was familiar with. The reason being she was aware that Artemis had saved her when she was a baby.

"Atalanta."

"Oh, you're Lady Persephone, right? Artemis mentioned you had finally arrived in Chaldea."

"Took a bit longer than I would like, but I'm here now. Though, who's this girl? You said Jack, right?"

"You don't need to concern yourself with her."

Atalanta went to try and get Jack away, but Jack only got closer as Persephone could tell there was something off about her. It didn't take her long to figure out she felt the same way that Hessian did. An undead. She just stared at Jack as she asked Atalanta.

"You sure I shouldn't concern myself with her? I can sense her undead nature."

She picked Jack up as she motioned Atalanta to follow her as she headed back to her room. She figures they would get somewhere they wouldn't be bothered, so Atalanta could explain what Jack was. Though, there was also Hakuno as she asked her.

'So, any idea about Jack? She's undead, but she's a kid.'

'Well, the only historical Jack that comes to mind is Jack the Ripper, but he was a serial killer, not a little girl. Unless...'

'Unless?'

'We're dealing with another Robin Hood situation. Where Robin Hood is less of a singular person but a title or moniker that several people took up. Still, hard to think of any person going by Jack the Ripper that would explain Jack.'

'I'm sure Atalanta knows who she is. She seems hesitant to tell me. Which probably means it's something I am not going to be happy to hear.'

They finally got to her room as she unlocked the door and walked in with Atalanta behind her. She sat Jack down on the bed as Cerberus jumped up next to her. They sniffed her for a moment before they started licking and playing with Jack, who happily played along.

She went over to pick a pomegranate fruit for Jack as she looks at Atalanta.

"So, what's her story? I know you are trying to keep quiet. Artemis does the same thing when she tries to hide something from me."

Atalanta sighed as she looked at her.

"Forgive me, Lady Persephone. Artemis made me swear to try avoiding the topic, if all possible."

"That bad, huh."

She grabbed another pomegranate for herself as she went over and sat down on the bed. She felt like she was going to need the extra one for what Atalanta was going to end up saying. Before she heard what Atalanta had to say, she offered Jack a pomegranate.

"You hungry?"

Jack looked at the fruit, not sure how to go about eating it. She broke the fruit and picked one of the seeds in the inside.

"Here, say 'aaa'"

Jack did as she said as she placed a pomegranate seed in her mouth for Jack to eat. She watched Jack tried the see as she smiled.

"Well? Taste good?"

Jack nodded as she showed Jack how to pick the seeds without the others being scattered. Then she watched as Jack started eating before turning back to Atalanta as she sighed.

"Alright, what's her story?"

Atalanta, who was simply standing and watching all of this happen, snapped out of it as she looked at Persphone.

"Well, I'm sure you are aware she is undead in nature."

"Yes, I am. Though Jack isn't like Hessian. Hessian was a person who never recognized they died. She feels like a collection of souls."

"Well, you aren't wrong."

She just raised an eyebrow. She had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like what Atalanta was about to say next.

"She's....she's a collection of unborn children."

".....How many?"

"From what Da Vinci has said, about ten thousand."

The entire room not only went dead silent, it even felt a bit colder as the pomegranate she was holding fell into pieces from her gripping her hand too hard. She didn't say a word, not wanting to upset Atalanta or Jack with a rant, so she got one of the spare pomegranates she picked and started eating it. After about five minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Guess that explains the undead feeling."

Atalanta just stared blankly at her.

"That's it? That's your reaction."

She just smiled at Atalanta.

"What? Did you expect something else for a reaction?"

"Artemis said you would likely be very upset once you found out."

She closed her eyes and chuckle a bit.

"Oh, but that's the thing."

The moment she opened them, her eyes were red with rage.

"I am very upset."

This caused Atalanta to take a step back as she took another bite out of her pomegranate and smiled as her eyes went to normal.

"I'm just good at restraining myself. It helps when I have to deal with a lot of dead idiots in the Underworld."

Atalanta just stared in disbelief as Jack tugged on her dress, showing her finished pomegranate.

"Can I have another one, please?"

"Of course, sweetie." 

She grabbed Jack another fruit and broke it in half so Jack could get to the seeds. As Jack started eating, she pulled Jack into her lap and petted her head.

"Poor thing, you've been so much."

Atalanta finally broke her stare of disbelief as she asked.

"You sure you want to deal with her? Jack can be a bit 'dangerous' sometimes. She usually sticks around the other older female servants, so it's a bit surprising she took to you so quickly. Especially since your vessel is a bit young."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'm probably the most fitting to deal with Jack considering my status as both a mother and Queen of the Underworld. If she is a collection of unborn children spirits, then I'm basically their dream mother. As for Hakuno, you'd be surprised at how well she handles children for someone her age."

Atalanta nodded and was about to head out as the door open from the other side as Artemis was standing at the door.

"Oh, there you two are. Orion and I have been looking all over for you."

Persephone looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Sis. Sorry, we were dealing with something."

She motions to Jack as Artemis stared for a few moments before getting the general idea of what happened and smiled.

"So, what did you want?"

"Well, now that you're free, I thought it would be a good time for you to meet the other Greek Servants here."

Orion piped up.

"Artemis, I think we caught her at a bad time. Once again, you prove your terrible timing." 

Artemis flicked Orion with her fingers, almost causing him to fall off her shoulder. She stood up with picking Jack up and holding her in her arms.

"No, I was thinking about coming to find you so I could meet them before I ran into Jack and Atalanta. So long as they don't mind me bring Jack, I'm good to go."

Artemis shook her head as she led the way with Atalanta walking close behind her with herself, Jack and Cerberus behind them. Jack was still eating the seeds from her pomegranate fruit as she just smiled. If she was correct about herself being Jack's ideal mother, then she'll gladly act as her mother while she is here. It was disgusting to think somewhere allowed that many children to be killed. Still, humans can be very inhumane whenever it was convenient for them. She only felt bad for Jack and all the children spirits she embodies. They'll never know peace or be free from being a wraith, but maybe she could make their lives pleasant, even if it's only for a moment.


	4. Taking Spot Out to Play

Hakuno and Gudako were both standing to the side as they both watch things unfold. Everything leading up to them standing in a forest near Uruk, or the city that Gil called Uruk in the Babylonia singularity was odd. Gudako just looked at her and asked.

"Hakuno, how exactly did I get roped this?"

"Well, this morning, when Persephone went to check on Cerberus, they were hyper. I really couldn't tell the difference, but she said he is usually like this unless he wants to play. She usually gets Hercules to wrestle with him till he's tuckered out, but we got caught by Gil and Enkidu before we could find him. When Gil asked, Persephone explained the situation only for the two to smile with Gil asking Persephone to switch with me. Once she did, he picked me up while Enkidu got Spot to follow us, we grabbed you and we Rayshifted here."

"Right, and we're here because?"

"I think with what Persephone told me to tell them about no weapons, I think they want to wrestle with Cerberus."

At least, that was what she could figure out as Enkidu and Gilgamesh stood ready as Cerberus had changed and was staring the two down with its three heads. She was a bit worried that Cerberus would get hurt considering what Gil and Enkidu did. Before she could try and stop things, Persephone just giggled.

'It's fine, Hakuno. They don't look like they're going to use any weapons.'

'Still, it's Enkidu and Gil. You saw what they did to the Bull of Heaven.'

'Yes, but the difference is they were stopping the Bull from destroying Uruk. This is just them having fun.'

'Still...'

'Hakuno, watch, and learn. Spot may act like a puppy, but he's not easy to take down.'

If Persephone was sure about this, then there was no reason to try and stop it. She doubts she could even stop it. Gil had a look in his eye that meant he want something. Cerberus finally moved as it lunged at both Enkidu and Gil and tried to bite them both only for them to move to either side of Cerberus. Cerberus ran past the two before quickly turning back, keeping an eye on both of them.

Enkidu just smirked.

"They're certainly smarter than ordinary beasts. We might have a bit of a challenge pinning them down."

Gilgamesh just laughed.

"Then this might be the best time we had since we came to Chaldea. Come then, Cerberus. Try to take us both down!"

Cerberus barked as they charged at them again with both side heads going for a chomp on both Gil and Enkidu. The thing Cerberus didn't expect was for both of them to grab the heads and force the snouts shut as the 3 grind to a halt. Cerberus tries to get them to let go only for Enkidu and Gil to dig their feet in the ground, preventing Cerberus from lifting them into the air. 

The two then began to lift Cerebus over them and onto the ground behind. Cerebus rolled back on his feet and tried to lift the two only for them to do the same again. Cerberus, however, did not look like they were going to slow down any sooner. 

Cerberus finally managed to break free from their grips and double back a reasonable distance. She wasn't sure what exactly they were planning. Even if she did, she could never see them doing what they did next.

Cerberus began to run at Enkidu and Gilgamesh only for them to use their momentum to roll into a ball and bowl through them. She and Gudako just stared as she heard Persephone laughing in the back of her head.

'The looks on your faces. Told you Cerberus wasn't easy to take down.'

'You never said he could do that!'

'He has had a lot of practice. You know that giant fruit I give them to play/eat? Them practice their rolling using that.'

'I don't...'

'They're the best dog ever. There is nothing else that needs to be said.'

She wasn't even going to argue with Persephone. She looked back as Cerberus rolled past them again. How exactly they were keeping the momentum, she had no idea. The third time Cerberus tries to run over them; however, the two managed to stop him before using Cerberus' momentum against them as Cerberus was sent into one of the trees. 

Cerberus shook it off and howled loudly before plopping down as they looked tired. She allowed Persephone to take over as she walked over to Cerberus.

"Awww, are you all tuckered out? Did Gilgamesh and Enkidu get rid of all that energy like Uncle Hercules does?"

They did a satisfying bark as they laid on the ground tired. It'd be a bit before Cerberus would turn back and move. She petted their heads as she heard Gilgamesh from behind her.

"Goddess."

She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly did you find a beast like that?"

"Oh, Hades just found Spot one day walking around the Underworld. He didn't know where they came from or even knew they could turn into the giant form. He did have a theory that Spot came from the Pits being some form of a rejected monster created to torture humans. Spot either climbed out or was spat out by the Pit and just began to wander around. Once my beloved found out they could turn into their big form, he began training them, and they became the guard of the Gates to the Underworld."

Enkidu walked over and petted one of the side heads.

"They are so energetic. So, there's only one of them?"

"Yep. One of a kind and best dog anyone can as for."

Gilgamesh just laughed.

"I'm not a fan of dogs, more of a lion person. Still, do make sure to keep it safe. Something like Cerberus is precious, even if their obedience lies to Gods."

She just smiled. She was about to go back and snuggling with her dog until they heard yelling. It didn't take long to realize it was Caster Gilgamesh.

"What are you all doing here? I heard from Siduri told me you all appeared and ran off."

Soon enough, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, and Kid all caught up as they all looked around the area. It had looked like a massive battle has happened here despite what had actually happened. Gudako looked at them.

"Cerberus was in the mood to wrestle, and Gilgamesh, along with Enkidu, volunteered to help."

Caster pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of all places, you went here to do this? Why not in Rome where you could have Nero make it some sort of sport."

Gilgamesh just shrugged. She bet he wanted Hakuno to see Uruk. She sat on the ground as fruits began to grow. Luckily, it was almost lunchtime, and, considering they were all going to be here till Spot gained energy, they might as well eat.

"Since we're here. Why not eat lunch? This place is beautiful."

Nobody said anything against it as they grab whatever fruits they liked or thought looked good and ate. She just petted Cerberus as she ate her pomegranate. They really were the best dog she could ever ask for.


	5. The Greek Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the long hiatus on chapters. Been really hard to write but I've gotten the time to do so now. Hopefully, all the stories will get updated with new chapters in the coming days.
> 
> With that said, enjoy the chapter and happy holidays.

"So, Persephone, what is your underworld like?"

Persephone looked up from her drink and looked at the Goddess of the Underworld. Ereshkigal had come by while she was spending time by herself and asked if she would be interested in lunch. Luckily, Jack had run off to play with the other children servants for the day, so she was free to do so.

Up until that point, they've mostly talked about off-topic stuff like thoughts on people, views about humanity, regular goddess talk. She wasn't sure what exactly when they would get to this. Still, she figured sooner or later the Ereshkigal would want to compare underworlds. 

"What exactly would you like to know?"

Ereshkigal sat in silence as she thought of what to ask. Thanks to Hakuno, she had a pretty good idea of what the Sumerian Underworld was like and, in all honesty, made her feel bad for Ereshkigal. It may be the oldest incarnation of the Underworld, but it lacked any lively hood. Still, she was a bit curious as to what she wanted to know.

"Well...how about the Gods and Goddesses that reside in your Underworld. Is it just yourself and your husband, or are there more."

Oh boy, that question. While a part of Persephone would have loved to go on and name off every God, Goddess, and daemon in the Underworld, she also realized they would be here for a while. There were many she could name off. Luckily, a familiar voice behind her made a suggestion.

"Perhaps it's better if my sister just told you the gods and goddess she usually interacts with."

She didn't even need to look to know who the person was. She took a sip from her drink and smiled.

"Good Afternoon, Artemis."

Artemis hugged her from behind and sat down next to her at the table. Ereshkigal just looked at her, a bit confused.

"Why do you say that?"

Artemis just smirked as she went to explain.

"Well, there is a lot of gods and demons in the Underworld. There is the River Gods and Goddesses, countless daemons, a few primeval Gods and Goddesses-"

"H-hold on."

Artemis smiled as she commented on the listing.

"Don't forget about Cronus."

"I would never forget about our Grandfather, sis."

"Wait, what!?"

The two turned to Ereshkigal, who was staring at them. She was obviously taken by surprise. 

"J-just how populated is your pantheon's Underworld? It sounds more of a kingdom than where humans go when they die."

"I mean, you aren't wrong on the kingdom part. It was the dominion my husband got after the war with the Titans."

"So, it wasn't just his duty from the start?"

"Nope. At first, he thought he drew the short stick, being stuck ruling the Underworld, but he came to realize how nice it was away from all the other gods and their issues."

Orion popped up on Artemis' shoulder to comment on what she said.

"Basically, all the decent Gods and Goddesses ended up in the Underworld."

Artemis just smiled.

" Oh, and what does that make me then?"

She could already see them going to have one of their moments and figured she would talk to Ereshkigal while they were occupied with that. She turned back to Ereeshkigal as she figured out who she would talk about first.

"Since we're already talking about my husband, I might as well start off with him. When I first met him, he was a bit more moody and lonesome, maybe a bit clingy."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Not clingy in the whole 'would purposely keep me trap' type of way more 'I'm so nervous to try and start an actual relationship that wasn't purely sex based' you know? The only other person he'd been close to like this was a nymph named Minthe."

"What happened to her after Hades got with you?"

"Let's save that story for another day. I don't particularly appreciate thinking about her, much less speaking about her. Hades is better nowadays, albeit still reserved and broody. He becomes a blushing mess whenever I'm around teasing him and being overly romantic, so it worked out."

Ereshkigal didn't say anything as she was probably too interested in learning about her Underworld. So, she continued.

"Then you have my grandfather, the old king of the Titans."

"Wait, he was the King of the group your husband and the other gods defeated?"

"Yeah, basically our pantheons version of Tiamat, though Gaea would be more our version of Tiamat, you know what I mean." 

"And he is in the Underworld?"

"Yep. Cronus was imprisoned with the rest of the Titans in Tartarus, but Zeus released him and appointed him the King of the islands of the blessed, home of the favored dead."

"That sounds like a horrible idea."

She shrugged as she continued.

"He probably did it to get at Hades and cause trouble. If it was, it backfired, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"He and Hades don't get along, but he doesn't try anything. Grandpa has mellowed out by the time Zeus let him out, and he realized that was why Zeus released him. So, he figured he would stick it to Zeus while enjoying his newfound freedom."

Artemis and Orion finally finished their couple squabble as Artemis had been keeping an eye on her and Ereshkigal's talk.

"Cronus still doesn't care for his kids, but his grandkids are different. Persephone is his favorite amongst us, mostly due to how kind she is, and her children are always around so he can spend time with his great-grandchildren."

This got Ereshkigal's attention as at looked at Persephone a bit curious. She clearly wanted more details. Persephone took a drink from her cup as she continued.

"Well, it's hard for him when he has five great-granddaughters to dot on."

"W-wait five?!"

"Technically seven, two being boys, but they aren't around in the Underworld much, so it's just me, my husband, and my five daughters."

Ereshkigal was staring at her as she continued, knowing she probably would have to clear things up.

"It's not like that, if I know what you're thinking. One of my two sons are adopted, and three of the girls are triplets."

"That still is a lot considering how you phrased your relationship with your husband."

Orion piped up again, wanting to joke about the situation.

"Despite what it sounds like, Hades couldn't keep his hands off Persephone."

Of course, Artemis ruined it by correcting him.

"You mean Persephone couldn't keep her hands off Hades. Hades couldn't be like that, even if he tried."

Ereshkigal just looked between the three of them in the hopes of some explanation as she sighed and cleared things up.

"I blame my mother and father. His libido and my status as a fertility goddess, thanks to my mom, cant help but go hand in hand."

Artemis patted her on the back and smiled.

"Hey, at least you aren't Aphrodite."

She couldn't help but smile at the clear insult. It was always the one thing that made her feel better. Ereshkigal was clearly getting a bit too weirded out by all this as she stood up.

"Well, thanks for the drink. Maybe we could continue this another time."

She just smiled as she could tell Ereshkigal was choosing to retreat for now.

"Sure, as long as you're up for it."

Ereshkigal nodded as she waved before going off to do whatever. She was simply left with Orion and Artemis as they chatted about the past and weird stuff that would make anyone look at them and believe they were odd. Not that she minded: Greek was a bizarre time.


	6. Morning Coffee for the Wise King

Caster Gil had a long night getting through his work for Uruk. While he was a servant of Gudako and Chaldea, that didn't stop him from keeping up with his kingly duties. This resulted in his master continually reminding him of how he died during the Final Singularity.

However, as of late, he has had another thing keeping his thoughts from being distracted from his work. Things have certainly changed with the recent arrival of a new servant. Hakuno Kishinami possessed by the Greek Goddess of the Underworld, Persephone.

Having to deal with his younger self being worse than usual and then suddenly change had been a whiplash of an experience. Enkidu even had trouble dealing with his worst self. Enkidu, their one and only friend. Now he finds out his Archer self had met and acquired a Queen and had hidden her on some far distant planet, keeping her all for himself?

What had his Archer self been thinking? They had no need for such a thing. They had bedded plenty of women and never had an heir born or the desire to make one of them a queen. Why would he decide that Hakuno was somehow different?

She lacked the beauty, that was certain. She was terribly dull looking. The only reason that changed was because of the Goddess she was sharing a body with changing forms. Considering how Archer had looked the morning after the two had reconciled, he also let her have fun with him rather than having all the fun for himself. 

What was this woman's secret to making him at his worst possible state be so different, so...tolerable? The mear idea of his Archer self being tolerable was unnerving.

Before he could ponder more, there was a knock on a door as he groaned. Someone had the nerve to interrupt him, not only while he was working, but was trying to figure out his Archer self. He got up and began to head for the door. He swore, if it was Gudako, he would have a few choice words for her.

As he opened the door, he began to speak, already wanting to be done with this person without giving them a glance. However, the moment he saw a glimpse of the brown hair, he immediately stopped.

"Morning, Caster, I take it you've been up all night. Coffee?"

The woman he had just been questioning about stood at his door with four cups of coffee. What was she doing here instead of being in bed with his Archer self was the first question that came to his mind? Did his Archer self manage to mess up whatever relationship he had with Hakuno, again?

"What I do is not your concern. Are you here because my Archer self managed to mess things up again with you?"

Hakuno just chuckled at the question. The woman was laughing at him for asking such a question. She knew who he was, yet she still laughed like it was a silly thing to ask? His archer self had become soft; it would seem.

"I'm pretty sure you would know if he had or not considering Enkidu would be knocking sense into him."

She did make a point. Considering warning alarms were not blaring meant Archer hadn't done anything to warrant Enkidu's intervention. Hakuno was still holding out the mug for him to take. Reluctantly, he took it and took a sip and, to his surprise, found that the woman had some level of competency for coffee making.

"To correctly answer your question, I was making coffee for myself, Enkidu and Gil, for when he wakes up. I remember Enkidu and Gil talking about your bad habit of staying up late working, so I thought I would make one for you."

"Why go through the effort? You aren't my woman nor my master. While I will admit the coffee is a good offering for wasting my time, you wasted your own time to do so."

Hakuno simply shrugged.

"Well, I mean, you're also Gil except as a Caster. I don't see how I'm wasting time considering your the same person."

The insinuation of him and Archer being the same person was something he should only have found insulting. Instead, he found it both insulting yet laughable. The woman was clearly confused.

"Archer and I are nothing alike. He has yet to learn to be a proper king, unlike me."

"From what I've seen, he's as proper as a king as he can be, all things considered."

"You more than likely don't know the whole story of how he was in life."

He doubts his Archer self would let his pride go that much away to let his former Master and Queen know of how many women he and Enkidu had enjoyed. This woman, while unique, paled in comparison. Yet, the woman surprised him once more.

"If you mean how he slept with a lot of women before me, I would like to point out I'm the only one he's ever considered his queen. I doubt Enkidu would let him get away with such a lie."

"He told you?"

"Well, less told me and more allowed me to read about him. He had a copy of all of Earth's history and stories made before we left. It helps to have it, considering my lack of knowledge of such things." 

He wanted to question her more, but she began to walk away.

"Anyways, I should head back before Gil wakes up and starts tearing Chaldea apart to find me. Enjoy your coffee."

And with that, the woman went off about her business, involving his worst self and Enkidu. He closed the door and walked back to his desk as he just stared into the mug. The woman had surprised him by how much his Archer self had divulged and allowed her to know. It made no sense to him why she would continue to be with his worst self with that knowledge.

He took the mug and sipped from it once more.

"I will figure you out, Hakuno Kishinami."

Perhaps even figure out how she made this coffee so good.


	7. The Woman Without A Past

Da Vinci, with all her geniuses and achievements, was stumped. It had been almost a month since the Psudeo Singularity Shinjuku was solved. While there was the pressing concern about Demon Pillars having survived the Temple of Time, there was something else Da Vinci had been looking into. The new Psudeo Servant, Hakuno Kishinami.

Out of all the servants to appear in Chaldea, Hakuno's existence was very unique. Her uniqueness of coming from the future of a different timeline, being able to switch with the servant that possessed her, and shared a body, even the unique class they can take when using Persephone's Noble Phantasm. She had been an interesting case to end up in Chaldea.

And yet, despite all of it, Da Vinci could not figure out one particular thing. That being, where the girl had come or, rather, the girl Hakuno is based off. The original Hakuno Kishinami.

Now, considering Hakuno is a mage, you would think it would be simply to learn about her and the rest of her family. They had means to look into the past. However, Da Vinci could not find anything.

Even though Hakuno Kishnami clearly existed, there were no records or data of Hakuno or the Kishinami clan. Of course, she would ask Hakuno for more information if it wasn't for the fact that she had no memories of her original life. Even Sherlock couldn't piece together Hakuno's past. 

The only clear thing they had to go on was that the original Hakuno was put in cryosleep in the year 2000 to save her from a disease called Amnesia Syndrome. True to its name, it was a disease that attacked the nerves and slowly caused the person with the illness to lose their memories. 

They had no other leads or information to go on. Even so, she and Holmes refused to simply accept Hakuno as just a mystery they could not solve. They were the smartest minds in Chaldea. If anyone was going to solve the mystery behind Hakuno's uniqueness and huge potential, it was them.

It was there Holmes brought something up.

"Hmm, perhaps we are looking at this the wrong way."

"How so?"

"So far, our attempts to find the past behind Miss Kishinami have involved looking into her past. Rather than looking there, maybe the answer lies in looking at her possible futures."

"Ahh, you mean asking her about all the possible endings she ended up going through."

It was no secret to them that Hakuno had several different servants serving her from timeline to timeline. Aside from Gilgamesh, Nero, Tamamo, and EMIYA, or as she calls him Nameless, had all helped Hakuno win the Holy Grail War on the Moon. Considering Gilgamesh took Hakuno and left the solar system to travel the stars with her, it was possible that one of the servant's endings with her would reveal her past.

She knew Gudako and Mash were hanging out with Hakuno today, so it didn't take long to call them and have Hakuno come to the command room. She was glad that she and Gil had arranged some sort of schedule for Hakuno. It made it easy to get to her without having risk angering the King of Heroes.

"Hello, Da Vinci, Holmes."

"Good Afternoon, Hakuno. Sorry if we interrupted your girl talk with Gudako and Mash."

"It's fine. Gudako was mostly just asking advice on dealing with servants. So, what exactly did you need me for?"

"We were hoping you could elaborate more about the events in the Moon Cell. Specifically, the other possible endings you lived through with your servants."

Hakuno tilted her head at the two as she clearly was trying to figure out why they were asking. It didn't take her long as she sighed.

"You two are still trying to find out about my past? You've been at it since we got back from Shinjuku. I would have imagined you two would have given up by now."

She just smirked at the notion of giving up.

"Hakuno, I am a genius, and Holmes is a detective. Did you really think a lack of information was going to stop us?"

"I agree with Da Vinci, Miss Kishinami. This is too interesting of a case to simply let go. A woman with your potential with an unknown past and clan is one I can not leave alone. What was your family's history? What did your original self go through before forgetting it all and being put in cryosleep? Even you must have asked yourself these questions, at some point."

"Well yeah, but Gil always told me that it didn't matter. In his defense, he isn't really wrong. My past isn't what interests him; it's who I am now. Still, it would be nice to get some sort of answer. Though, I am afraid there isn't much to find about the original me from the endings I had with other servants."

"And why is that?"

"Because out of all of them, only one of them involved my real self waking up and, even then, she didn't really end up doing anything that would explain my past. Whenever I never went to the Far Side, regardless of the servant, I would be deleted, leaving information about where I could be found to whichever Master out of two I choose to save. When I did go to the Far Side and then finish the war, Nero and Tamamo stopped the deletion process, and we ended up living within SE.RA.PH. With Nero, we got married after she saved me, and, with Tamamo, we lived on some countryside for a bit before her 8 cut off tails became their own Tamamos, and we had to deal with them."

Wait...what?!

"Hold on, you mean you're the reason Tamamo Cat exist? And there apparently 7 more servants like her?"

"Yeah. Tamamo regrew her 8 missing tails over a thousand years and then came back to the past and force the Moon Cell into focusing on expanding SE.RA.PH. Then she cut those 8 tails off and sealed them away in pocket dimensions. Those tails became their own crystallization of an aspect of Tamamo and, together, nearly conquered the newly formed SE.RA.PH."

She didn't know what was worst. Her ending up living with Gil, being married to Nero, or living with Tamamo. Hakuno had to deal with troublesome servants yet was awfully calm about it.

"As for the ending with Nameless, I got deleted, and my real-life self woke, enrolled at a combat school to learn to defend myself, and meet a reborn version of Nameless."

"That's it?"

"That's it. There is also another ending, but it doesn't do anything about leads about my past. Is that all you needed?"

She just nodded as Hakuno got up and left. Seriously? None of her servants tried to look into her past or, if they did, the Hakuno they had didn't know about it. She doubts Persephone would keep such info from Hakuno, and it's unlikely she looked into Hakuno's complete history when she was looking for the most compatible version of Hakuno.

Just how hard would it be to solve this mystery surrounding Chaldea's latest Psudeo Servant?


	8. Wolf meets Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way longer than I thought this would be but here it is.

"Persephone, are you really sure this is a good idea?"

Persephone looked at her nervous friend with a smile. It had been a while since they had returned from Shinjuku, and she had gotten accumulated into the daily cycle in Chaldea. One of these cycles being Gudako's habit of summoning servants she met in a singularity once it had been dealt with.

Differing from Hakuno's knowledge of summoning systems, Chaldea's summoning systems were much more straightforward and less restricted when it comes to servants. So long as a being was strong enough, a Saint Graph could be made and recorded into the system. This was what allowed being who wouldn't be on the Throne of Heroes to appear in Chaldea. Hakuno had asked Da Vinci to explain the system after running into three versions of Elizabeth. It had been funny watching Hakuno's confusion about the three. 

Regardless, Gudako would also go and summon the servants she encountered on her adventure once she had returned to Chaldea, and the aftermath of Shinjuku had been no different. She had summoned Yan Qing first, who wasn't that difficult to deal with when he was summoned. That didn't surprise her. Even back in Shinjuku, he was the laid back loyal type. Gudako wouldn't have to worry about him trying anything other than maybe some harmless shenanigans, something she was sure Gudako was accustomed to.

Then came Moriarty. She had been glad that Gudako had asked her to be there when she tried to summon them. She wasn't sure what trick Moriarty would have tried, especially with Sherlock in Chaldea. The sight of her and a polite threat to him had been all that was needed to ensure he didn't try and sabotage Chaldea and hurt Gudako again, not that Persephone was blind to think he would give up his evil ways that easily. She was sure he would try something foul down the line but, within the foreseeable future, he would be as harmless as a kitten.

Next was EMIYA Alter. She had been surprised the man had come at all, but she knew that the only reason was that Gudako and himself had similar goals. He had been after the Demon Pillar in Shinjuku, meaning he was likely going after them as well. Still, he was at least easy to deal with. A mercenary type who will follow orders, so long as it benefits his goal. So long as Gudako didn't try anything to hinder said progress, he wouldn't try anything.

So with three of the four servants down, it merely left one more to be summoned. That was when she began to notice Gudako looking a bit nervous. Considering how excited she looked earlier, this was a bit of a confusing twist.

"Is something wrong, Gudako?"

Gudako turned to her, not staring her directly in the eyes.

"Well, all that's left is Hessian Lobo, but I'm a bit worried about if summoning him is a good idea or not?"

"Why would it not be? You've summoned other avenger servants before. What makes you nervous now?"

"Well, with all the other avenger servants, I got to know them at least. Dantes, Jalter, Angra, Gorgon: I at least got enough trust from them for them to give me permission to summon them. Hessian and Lobo, though..."

Ahh, she understood Gudako's worries. While Hessian wasn't the issue, Lobo was. Lobo hated humans, and Hessian would follow Lobo on whatever he decided to do. If Lobo was summoned to Chaldea and chose to attack, it would be a mess.

Still, merely skipping on an Extra class servant, especially a composite type servant, was not something Gudako should do. Sure, the main threat of the Singularities and Goetia were gone, but, if anything, that only made the surviving Demon Gods desperate. Shinjuku had proved as such with the Demon God willing to take Gudako down with it. It didn't care if it died, so long as Gudako died with it.

As the human saying goes: do not corner a desperate animal. That is when they are at their most dangerous. At least, that was how Persephone believed the saying went. 

Regardless, Gudako could use the extra help more than ever. Not trying to summon Lobo was not something Persephone would allow. Luckily, Hakuno had an idea.

'Maybe we can get Enkidu to come help. They're good with animals and aren't human. If anyone could get Lobo to not be hostile, it's them.'

'That's a good idea. Push comes to shove, Enkidu can subdue Lobo none lethally. They are the Chains of Heaven, after all.'

Not that she was thrilled with the idea of having to restrained Lobo. She would rather the Lobo be calm and open to being at Chaldea. The issue was it was a place filled with humans, the people Lobo hated. Still, maybe being summoned and having her and Enkidu there would help things. Perhaps she could even grab Cerberus as well.

With that idea in mind, she got up and began heading to the door. This earned her a confused look from Gudako.

"Persephone?"

"I'll be right back and don't summon Lobo till I get back."

Gudako was still confused but nodded. It was good she came to trust Hakuno and herself with their unique methods. It made going about their plans much easier than having to explain everything to Gudako and getting her approval for such things. 

It didn't take her long to find Enkidu. They had few spots they would be at. Caster Gil usually kept to his work, leaving them between either Archer Gil or Kid Gil. Considering Gil had told Hakuno of his plans of spending time with the other Kings that were in Chaldea, that left one option. 

She found them along with Kid Gil and his group of kid Heroic Spirits. His group consisted of Jack, Nursery Rhyme, and a version of Jalter, who had drunk a potion of youth and been Santa one year. Both Hakuno and herself could immediately tell where Jalter would get such a thing, and Hakuno laughed in the back of her head how Gil had managed to dupe Jalter. He at least hadn't been entirely terrible.

Enkidu had taken notice of her the moment they enter the room. They spoke something to Kid Gil then walked over. She was sure Kid Gil wasn't happy about Enkidu leaving. She'll make sure they grab him and the other kids some pomegranate as an apology for interrupting their fun.

"Is something wrong, Persephone?"

"I was hoping you could help Gudako with something. You remember Lobo, right? The wolf Hakuno and I fought in Shinjuku?"

"Oh, yes. Is Gudako trying to summon him?"

"That's the thing. Gudako wants to, but she's a bit worried about what Lobo will do once she summons him. So, Hakuno had the idea of us coming to get you. You're good with animals, and you are clay and not human, so he should be easier to deal with if you're there."

"So long as I can get to hug him."

"I mean, if that's what you think would work best."

Enkidu smiled and nodded.

"I am sure. I have dealt with wolves before. I even had one as a Master once."

'....Wait, what?'

"Then handling Lobo shouldn't be much trouble. I'll go grab Cerberus as well. Maybe seeing a familiar being will help."

Enkidu nodded and headed off for the summoning room as she made her way to grab Cerberus and some pomegranates. Hakuno was still processing what Enkidu had said.

'Guess that's another thing I'll have to ask them about.'

Cerberus had been tired today, so they didn't come along with her to see Gudako summon her new servants. It had honestly worked out now that she needed to grab pomegranates for the children. She also decided to try and see if a unique fruit she grew for Cerberus was something Lobo would like. 

With Cerberus and a basket of pomegranates, she made her way back to the summoning room. Enkidu had already arrived, and Gudako just looked at her. She had clearly put together what and why Enkidu was here for. She still looked worried, so she smiled to reassure her.

"Trust me, Gudako. With Enkidu, Cerberus, and myself, Lobo is going to be nothing more than a cute puppy."

"A cute puppy that is the size of a horse and can run as fast as a car."

Gudako sighed as she raised her head to the summoning circle. 

"Here goes nothing."

With that, Gudako activated Chaldea's summoning system. She, Enkidu, and Cerberus stood back as the room began to be blinded by the light of the summoning. Within a few moments, the sound of the summoning became replaced with the sound of growling. She glanced and saw the familiar figure of a wolf with a headless man riding on top of them. 

Of course, Lobo was staring at Gudako, but his attention quickly shifted to the other two people in the world. The growl became quieter as Enkidu walked over and petted him. 

"Awww, you are so big and fluffy. Gil will love you."

Persephone walked over and offered the fruit she had gotten for Lobo. Lobo's attention shifted from the clay being to her as it sniffed the fruit. Lobo would have probably rejected it had it not been for Cerberus barking at Lobo. She wasn't sure if the two could communicate with Cerberus being a monster from the Age of Gods turned Guard dog of the Underworld and best dog to ever exist, and Lobo being an ordinary wolf turn Phantom Spirit but there seemed to be enough for Lobo to take the fruit and eat it. 

Hessian got off of Cerberus, his weapons dematerializing as it looked at her and speaking only to her.

"It's nice to see you once again, Queen of the Underworld. So long as Lobo goes with it, we're at your Master's command."

She smiled and turned to Gudako and giving her an assuring nod. It would be hard for Lobo to get used to being here, but Chaldea is full of people who would love the big wolf's company. Maybe even help it gain some peace of mind about what happened.


	9. The Greek Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the chapter I teased a while back. I know I took a while with this. I apologize. Had a hard time coming up with what I wanted to do but I finally managed to get it done.
> 
> In case people forgot, this is taking place right after "The Queen of the Underworld and Jack the Ripper" story. 
> 
> Also am not including Iskandar and Leonidas. While they are Greek, they came way after the end of the Age of Gods. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the reunion everyone has been waiting for. Enjoy.

Persephone followed behind Artemis with Cerberus and Atalanta while carrying Jack in her arms. If she knew her sister, she probably had gathered all the Greek Servants in one place. It would make things a lot easier.

Her attention is then drawn to Jack. If this was going to be as chaotic as she imagined it was going to be, it would probably be better for Jack to go and play with the other kid servants in Chaldea. She didn't want to overwhelm the child with this whole meet up and make her feel left out.

"Hey, Jack, sweetie?"

Jack turned her attention to her immediately.

"How about you go with Miss Atalanta and find the other children servants to play with, okay? Don't want you getting bored."

Jack smiled and nodded. 

"Okay, mommy."

She pats Jack's head before setting her down on the ground. She went over to Atalanta and took her head before starting to walk off in another direction. Atalanta just looked back at her and Artemis.

"Have a good time, Lady Persephone."

And with that, she lets Jack drag her away as the two go off into the halls of Chaldea to find the other children's servants. This left her, Artemis, Cerberus, and Orion. Artemis was just restraining herself from having a giggle fest.

"And people think Hades is a workaholic. You have only been here for a few days, and already you set yourself to taking care of the undead, even if you aren't in your realm."

She simply looks back at Artemis.

"Sis, Jack is a literal wraith amalgamation of unborn children spirits. I'd say she qualifies as a special case for me to take care of. Besides, as I stated to Atalanta earlier, I'm their dream mom. Ruler of the dead and mother is both something they would want."

"You aren't wrong there. We thought it was just any mother figure she would cling onto, but then Ereshkigal got summoned here, and Jack immediately started calling her mommy. I'm surprised Gudako didn't put two and two together and bring Jack to meet you."

"You can't blame her, she probably has so many myths and legends in her head that she struggles with remembering information from the exact pantheon. Though..."

She playfully elbowed Artemis.

"Next time, don't try and hide the truth from me, okay, sis? I'm an adult I can handle hearing about horrible stuff without losing my cool. I'm not our half-brother, in case you forgot."

"I know. You're way scarier. Ares simply gets angry. You, however..."

Artemis didn't finish that sentence as they reached the place. Artemis didn't even have to open the door for Persephone to hear the commotion on the other side. She simply turned to her older sister.

"I'm not going to ask how you got them all here."

Artemis just giggled before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room and announcing to everyone inside.

"Guess who finally decided to show up!"

She guessed Artemis must have not told the rest of the Greeks she was here. Artemis must have gotten Hercules, Orion, and Atalanta to agree not to mention her to others. It's the only reason for this get-together, not that she minds it.

"So, you're finally here. Artemis told us that you were going to come help, and yet we never heard about you after that."

She turned to see two girls, who looked identical to each other, sitting on the shoulders of a large man with horns. It didn't take long to identify the three. She simply smiled and looks at the tree.

"Let's just say trying to find a vessel turned out harder than I thought. Though, I am curious about how this happened? The Gorgon sisters sitting on the shoulders of the Minotaur. They aren't forcing you to carry them around, are they Asterios?"

Asterios, his real name compare to the name humans knew him as, shook his head and smiled.

"Euryale is nice to me...I don't mind."

Euryale nodded.

"We have history, Lady Artemis can vouch for that."

Artemis just nodded. She, however, could quickly tell Asterios and Euryale had more than just history. She was very curious about how this happened but figured it could be saved for another day.

"If you two are here, then where exactly is your little sister then?"

Stheno just smiled and looked back.

"All three of you get over here and pay your respects to Lady Persephone. I don't see why you are so intent on trying to avoid her."

She had to do her best not to start laughing. It's clear Medusa likely figured out who her vessel was and, given what she did in a 'certain' timeline, she was trying to avoid seeing her. Still, she knew enough about the three to know Medusa wouldn't disobey her sister.

Soon enough, Medusa, or rather, three of them walked over. First Gilgamesh now Medusa. She wonders if she should ask Gudako to tell her if there are any other instances of multiples of the same person. Regardless, it was clear, like the Gilgameshs, they each represented a certain point in Medusa's life. Medusa Lily, as she shall call her, was Medusa when she was young. The adult one was clearly Medusa right before she was turned into the Gorgon by Athena because of jealousy.  
Finally, there was the Gorgon herself.

She had to sigh internally for how stupid her older sister had acted. It wasn't like Aphrodite had a habit of doing that already. Then there was the whole thing with Asclepius. 

She shook her head and shoved those thoughts to the back of her head. This was supposed to be a nice meetup—no sense in getting mad at someone who isn't even here. 

Medusa and Gorgon were avoiding looking at her while Medusa Lily walked up.

"Hello, Lady Persephone." 

She simply patted the little Medusa on the head. It was probably best she clear the air with the other two.

"She isn't the one from 'that' timeline if you two are worried about that."

Medusa and Gorgon relaxed a little. Clearly, that was what was worrying about the two. Of course, they immediately look back up as they realized that she knew.

"Wait, you saw that!?"

"Yep. I'm surprised, though. I thought you would be over humans after the whole Perseus thing. I am curious what exactly piqued your interest in Hakuno?"

Euryale and Stheno looked at Medusa and Gorgon. Stheno spoke up.

"Oh? What exactly does she mean by that, Medusa?"

She simply pulled Artemis to the side as Medusa and Gorgon bolted out the room. Both of their faces were red, probably from both fluster and embarrassment. Euryale tapped Asterios' shoulder.

"After them, we need to hear what exactly happened between our little sister and Lady Persephone's vessel."

Asterios didn't say anything as he chased after them with the two on his shoulder. This only left Medusa Lily, who was very confused about what just happened.

"Ummm...Lady Persephone? What exactly did you mean about that stuff with my older selves?"

She simply smiled.

"You'll learn when you get over. Why don't you go follow and make sure those five don't get into trouble?"

"Okay. It was nice seeing you, Lady Persephone."

With that, Medusa Lily ran off to follow her sisters and other-selves. This allowed her to finally sigh and complain about a certain somebody.

"Seriously, she claims to be the smart one yet succumbs to petty acts. Seems like she was the one to not only inherit dad's smartassness but also his pettiness. Honestly, who do you think would be pettier, her or Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite, no question."

Before Artemis could even answer her question, another did as they turn towards the last three people in the room. She quickly identified them. Hector, the hero of Troy, Medea, former argonaut and as humans called her the Witch of Betrayal, and a younger Medea...

She could hear Hakuno confusions in the back of her head.

'Okay, seriously? First, there are three Gils, then there's three Medusas, and now there are two Medeas. At least with Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter they are, you know, Alters. Persephone, remind me to ask Da Vinci at some point about how Chaldea's summoning system works.'

'I thought you would be used to this.'

'Servants doing chaotic stuff I can handle. Having multiples of the same one, however...'

'So, should I not bring up Charlamange and Karl der Grobe?'

Hakuno went quiet, likely trying to figure out the whole multiples of the same person without being an alter. Hector, meanwhile, continued.

"I mean, it was kinda her fault the Trojan War even happened. My brother didn't help, but she was the one that bribed him."

Medea spoke up.

"Then, there was how she basically forced me to fall in love with Jason, help him get the Golden Fleece, and kill my own brother."

Artemis decided to join what was quickly becoming a hate Aphrodite club.

"Then there's how she hated all my hunters for forgoing relationships, especially with what happened Hippolytus. Then there was how she ruined Atalanta's life by helping a guy win a race against her, forcing her to marry him and breaking her vows of no relationships. There is also what happened with Psyche. Oh, and lest we forget what happened with Adonis because of her."

....Yeah, no Aphrodite was worst. Athena had her moment, but she was usually smart about things. The keyword being often. She still wasn't sure why Athena would think it would be a good idea to try and usurp their father alongside Hera, Posideon, and Apollo. Sure, when the four did try all the other Olympians joined in as well. She and Hades, like the Trojan war, stayed out of it.

On the other hand, Aphrodite was someone she had come to very much hate, especially after her inability to close her legs got her adopted son killed. Yes, Ares was the one who sent the boar that killed him, but that would never have happened if Aphrodite had any actual faithfulness and decency. 

On a different note, though.

"Say, Medea, you remember a certain master by the name of Soichiro, right?"

She watched Medea's eyes widen as she heard the name.

"How did you-"

"Hecate found out about him and, after he died, asked Hades and me to claim his soul. Honestly, you'd be surprised at how many humans still end up in the Underworld despite us moving to the Reverse Side. I had to start paying Charon fruits since the coin tradition didn't survive into the modern-day. He told me to tell you hi if I ended up encountering you."

Medea simply stared at her speechless. Medea Lily simply looked at her older self and then to her.

"Who are you two talking about?"

She just looked at Medea Lily and smiled.

"Oh, nothing too important. Just that your older self found and fell for someone that isn't a horrible person like Jason when she got summoned for a Grail War."

She turned to Hector.

"As for the whole Trojan War, yes, Aphrodite was undoubtedly a major one that caused it, but the entire golden apple thing was on Eris, though she only did it because shew wasn't invited to Achilles' parents' wedding. Also didn't help that Zeus threw the choice to your brother rather than going with what should have been the obvious choice. Then the majority of the Gods decided to make the unnecessary war longer by constantly helping one side or the other."

Hector just stared at her in pure disbelief. She hated the Trojan war because if any of the gods used any common sense, not only would the war be way shorter, but it might not have even happened to begin with. The one time her father's faithfulness could have saved a lot of people, and he chooses to pawn off the decision to a mortal. Hector just took our a smoke and lit it.

"You really do hate the Gods, huh?"

"Why do you think me and my husband stay out of their hijinks most of the time? Also, I don't hate all of them, just the majority of them. My Mom, Sis, Ares, Hephestus, Hermes, Dionysus, and Aunt Hestia are nice. It's just the rest that makes me and my husband question our family—a lot."

"Huh. Well, this has been very enlightening. If you excuse this old man, I need to go process this."

Medea took this chance to leave as well.

"I need to go pray to Hecate. F-for no particular reason. I just feel like doing so."

And the two went off, leaving only Medea Lily left as she clearly was confused about the whole Soichiro thing. She picked Medea Lily up.

"How about I tell you about him since your older self is too busy being happy about his soul being saved by Hecate?"

"I would like that, Lady Persephone. I am really confused about what my older self is going on about."

Artemis smiled.

"I'm curious as well about that—also the Medusa thing."

She sat down and started to explain to them about the two being in the same war. Regardless, this was a nice thing her sister had done. It's reassuring to know Chaldea has a good bunch of servants from her time helping.


	10. Clearing Some Underworldly Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A psudeo continuation of the 'The Greek Underworld' story.
> 
> Also, please note there might be info that conflicts with stuff I have said in the past. If this is the case, consider this to be the cannon info. I've been researching Greek myth as I write these stories, so some things I've said in the past are subject to possible changes as we continue forward.
> 
> With that said, enjoy the story.

"So, Dionysus and Zagreus aren't the same God?"

Persephone pinched her nose and sighed. One perk of being summoned is gaining the knowledge of the modern-day. Sadly, this included finding out how humans had twisted the events back in the day through misunderstandings or pure ignorance. Let's just say she wasn't exactly happy about how much of the myths humans had today was wrong about the Underworld. 

She honestly didn't blame Gudako, along with Ishtar and Ereshkigal, for coming by and asking if they could sit down and ask her some questions. She was sure Ereshkigal wanted to continue their conversation from a few days ago, and Ishtar and Gudako ended up coming along. Why Ishtar came along, she had no idea.

At first, she thought she was going to ask Hakuno for some advice. That changed when they asked the details about how her Zagreus ended up becoming Dionysus. Seemed like Gudako had been looking into some stuff related to her and came across that little misunderstanding. She figured she would take the time to explain some things to Gudako, which would likely lead back to the topic she was sure Eresh, a nickname Hakuno had started using for her, wanted to talk about.

"No. Zagreus was and is a separate entity than Dionysus. They were never the same God that died and was reborn. That was something humans came up with, kind of like what they do with a lot of things."

Ereshkigal nodded. Given how humans treated the beings that could shapeshift into animals, she was sure Ereshkigal had to deal with a similar situation, given what one of her husbands was. 

"See, Hera, like always, wasn't exactly happy about Zeus having kids with women that weren't her. She was basically like this for the majority of them. Zeus, realizing that keeping Dionysus on Olympus was probably not the best for the infant god, entrusted raising him to me. Of course, Zagreus and Melinoe had already been born by this point, so they ended up helping take care of my half-brother. Of course, other myths have either Hermes, Grandmother, or, as you know her, Rhea, or some mortals raising him, but those are all wrong."

"Why's that?"

"Hermes was a teen at the time, so giving him a child to care for would be a stupid idea. While never stated in any myths, Grandmother ended up staying in the Underworld after Grandfather, along with the other Titans, was released from Tartarus and began ruling the Elysian Islands, so why not just go to me as it would be more straightforward. As for the mortals, he was trying to keep Dionysus safe. Putting him in the hands of mortals, even if they did disguise him, would not work well."

"Okay, but this really doesn't explain how Zagreus ended up being conflated with being the same as Dionysus."

"That happened because humans misunderstood what was going on. Rather than seeing it as me taking care of my half-brother, they came up with this whole complex story about how he was initially Zagreus. Long story made short: they believed that Zagreus was a child born from me and Zeus, who died and returned as Dionysus. Something which, for my entire existence as a Goddess, can't fathom why they would think my husband or mother would have allowed this. They wouldn't."

Ishtar, deciding to be smug, interjected.

"Isn't he the King of the Gods in your pantheon?"

"Yes, but what part of that made you think Hades would let him do as he pleased me?"

"Because he's your's and your husband's King?"

She couldn't help but laugh at Ishtar's logic. Sure, he was the King of the Gods, but that didn't mean he could do whatever he wants. There were things that he couldn't seduce without significant repercussions, such as likely getting the same treatment her grandfather gave to her great-grandfather by Hades and/or her mother.

"Look, let's simply say it wouldn't end well for him. It honestly doesn't help that humans thought he could get away with it twice. It was mostly the Orphics that believed this. At the time, I just thought they just misunderstood my husband?"

Gudako tilted her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Some people believed that, because he was the God of the dead and King of the Underworld, that he was infertile. He wasn't. He wasn't born a God of the Dead, he came to gain the title after becoming the ruler of the Underworld. Even if he was, I'm a fertility Goddess. You would think that would counteract him being infertile. It also doesn't help that humans took something I said and applied forever to it. After we got married, Hades wanted to have kids, but I, still being young and us still being newlyweds, wanted to wait. I wanted kids, don't get the wrong idea, but not at the moment, something he understood and respected. Unfortunately, humans took what I said, left out my reasoning and the fact that I was alright with the ideas of kids, and made it look like I was miserable in my relationship with Hades, which likely spurred the whole 'kidnapped against my will and tricked into eating the pomegranate' myth and made Hades look worst than he is. When Hades and I did have kids, humans used that to claim he 'tricked' me when he didn't."

"If Hades is such a nice person, why did people make him out so horribly."

It was a simple question she would gladly have answered, but Ereshkigal did it for her. 

"Simple, Gudako. He's a God of the Dead, and death is something humans fear."

"Pretty much, but I think the Greeks were a particular case. They were so afraid of both Hades and me that they would actively try and avoid saying our names. Fundamentally, all the Greeks understood the difference between us and the rest of the pantheon. If you slighted Zeus or one of the other gods, the most that would happen would probably be killed by a lightning bolt or wild boar or any other death method. Sure, whoever did it is dead, but you can only be killed once."

It wasn't that hard to understand. Sure, most of the time, the gods ended up not just killing people and going the 'fate worst than death' idea, but that only resulted in getting innocent people hurt or killed. Asterios and her adopted son were good examples of gods not killing those who insult them and getting dragged into messes that weren't their faults.

"On the other hand, if you managed to get Hades or myself angry at you well...we have you for all eternity. It's the beauty of ruling the land of the dead. No matter what humans did, even if they choose to be reborn and live a second life or barring divine intervention, you would eventually find yourself face-to-face with us, and the two of us have a good memory. To put it simply, people just feared us for what we would do to those who commit horrible acts. Also, didn't exactly help that our children tend to strike fear into humans."

Gudako simply tilted her head.

"How so?"

Well, she might as well explain her children. She did want to finish the last conversation she had with Ereshkigal. This was basically killing two birds with one stone. 

"Zagreus was probably the one that interacted the least with mortals, considering he was responsible for the cycle of souls that chooses to be reborn. He was considered a God of Hunting and Mysteries as well, but he stuck with would let him not have to go out and deal with the shenanigans that entailed when dealing with mortals. He's very much a case of 'Like Father like Son.' Then there is my eldest daughter, Melinoe, who was the Goddess of Ghosts. More specifically, she was responsible for handling the propitiations for the dead. She would go out at night with her group of ghosts to strike fear into humans, specifically those who did not give the proper respect to the dead."

"Ahh, guess that didn't help the image, huh."

"Not really, but she wasn't the major thing people had to worry about. She didn't hurt mortals, only reminding those who are arrogant or egotistical that the dead see all and will get what they deserve one way or another. The ones that basically made humans afraid of us were my three daughters. Humans remember them as the Furies, but to me, they are my little Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone."

She watched Gudako and Ishtar chuckle.

"Tisiphone? Really?"

She just tilted her head.

"What? It means 'Avenging Murder.' Like how Megaera means, 'The Jealous One' and Alecto means 'The Unceasing Anger.' Their names represented the punishment they were in charge of dealing with those who commit specific crimes. Tisiphone punished those who committed the crime of murder: homicide, matricide, patricide, and fratricide. Megaera was responsible for punishing those who commit the crime of infidelity, oathbreakers, and theft. Finally, Alecto dealt with those who committed moral crimes. Basically, they were Goddess of Vengence and Retribution, and, as you imagine, this really didn't sit well with humans."

"Right, weren't they like kinda monstrous for goddesses?"

"You mean the snake for hair and the wings? The snakes were apart of an illusion Hecate gave them. See, when they got assign their duties as Goddesses of Vengence and Retribution, Hecate and Athena, with my, Hades, and the Furies permission, spread the monstrous legend under a simple idea. If humans knew something monstrous and horrible would come if they did these things, they would be less inclined to commit these crimes. Sure, mortals would still do it, you can't really stop stupid mortals from doing stupid things, but it did make people less eager to do such things. Also, the Furies really liked the idea of scaring humans, so it all worked out. The wing thing was just a shapeshift thing they could do. Later, when Athena established the first court system, they were brought on by Athena to help, so they did away with the whole monstrous appearance, hence their name changing to the 'Kindly Ones' rather than their old name." 

Gudako, Ishtar, and Ereshkigal simply stared at her speechless. Sure, Gudako, being surprised by this was expected, but Ishtar and Ereshkigal? They're Goddesses, so this shouldn't be that surprising. Regardless, she had two more kids, so better get back to talking.

"Then there is Makaria, the Goddess of Blessed Death. She's honestly the one humans know the least about. She's responsible for taking souls judged and deem worthy to end up living their afterlife on Elysium. So, she got to see her great-grandfather a lot. Like Zagreus, she spent almost all her time in the Underworld, so mortal really didn't get much of an idea about her. Which, to be honest, might be for the best. I would not want to see their reaction to finding out she's Thanatos' wife."

Gudako was taking a drink when she heard that and spit it back out.

"W-wait, your youngest daughter married the God of Death!?"

"Mhmm. Makaria and Thanatos spent a lot of time together, given they were both technically death gods. One day she came to my husband and me and told us she had fallen for him and didn't know what to do. Most of our kids didn't really pursue relationships, choosing to focus on their roles and Gods instead of trying to find love. She and Tisiphone are the only two that ended up in relationships."

Ereshkigal looked like she was trying to remember something before bringing up something from their last talk.

"Didn't you say you had an adopted son?"

"Yes. It's a bit of a complicated story revolving how my husband and I ended up raising him. Unfortunately, humans ended up misconstruing the entire situation."

"How so?"

"Humans, for reasons I have yet to figure out to this day, that the entire reason I was hesitant about him dating Aphrodite was that I had romantic feelings for him. Let that sink in: humans thought that I, one of the few Goddess within my whole pantheon to be faithful to my husband and vis versa, had romantic feelings for a mortal that my husband and I raised as an infant. It should go without saying how wrong the myth is."

Gudako just looked even more confused.

"Then how come it's usually the one everyone talks about?"

"That, Gudako, is because it's the only one that survived. There were other versions, likely more accurate, but they were either never written down or lost. I'll tell you the real story at another time. I need to go check on Jack and the other kid servants and make sure they're treating Cerberus all right. I'm sure they wouldn't do anything intentionally, but you can never be too sure."

She got up and started to walk away from the three. Before she got too far, however, she did remember something related to her and figured she should mention it. She turned halfway around and looked at the three.

"Btw, it isn't just mostly Underworld stuff mortals misunderstood. For whatever reason, they thought gods had immortal horses as children. They didn't."

She didn't even bother to explain what she meant. She turned around but saw Gudako, Ishtar, and Ereshkigal with confused looks on their faces. As she left and headed to where Cerberus was, Hakuno decided to speak up about what she just did.

'Did you really just leave bait out for them to come and find you another day to find out about the horse thing and, by extension, your grandchildren?'

'Yep. You sound surprised.'

'I kind of didn't expect a Goddess to know that sort of trick. I thought it was more of a human thing. Then again, you were the Queen of the Dead.'


	11. A Missing Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a while but life and writers block got in the way of me finishing it. Regardless, here it is so enjoy.

It was just another in Chaldea for Persephone. By now, she had mostly gotten used to the routine of things. Of course, she had found herself lost on what to do today. She didn't have much planned out.

Jack was off playing with the other children's servants. Artemis and Orion had decided to have to spend some time together, though wonder how long that would last considering Orion's habits. They weren't as bad as her father but, given who his father was, they still existed. Uncle Posideon wasn't as bad, but he still had the habit. 

Regardless, they were off doing their own thing. Ereshkigal hadn't come back to hear more about her life or her pantheon, probably was still processing what she had said the last time. Finally, Gil and Enkidu were off doing their own thing, and Gudako hadn't mentioned needing her for anything. That meant she was just in her room, Cerberus asleep on the floor, with no real plans. 

Honestly, it was nice to get a couple of hours to herself. She could relax, do some gardening-

"Goddess and or girl the Archer version of me likes, are you in there?"

And just like that, her moment of peace was gone. She didn't mind too terribly but still would have taken it. She got up and went to open the door only to see Kid Gil and the other children servants. She thought they would all be playing together.

Kid Gil looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Goddess. I have a question for you."

A question, huh. Where was he going with this?

"And what would that be?"

She watched as Kid Gil opened up a golden portal. She still wasn't sure where this was going. Of course, that quickly changed once she saw what he pulled out from the gate. Out from his gate appeared an all too familiar black cap. Both herself and Hakuno recognized the item in question.

'Wait, isn't that Hades' Helm of Darkness?'

'Yes, it is. But why would it be in Gilgamesh's possession? The last time either myself or Hades saw it, Athena 'borrowed' it and gave it to Perseus to help him on his quest to kill Medusa.'

'Ahh, that explains it.'

'Huh?'

'From how Gilgamesh described it to me once, since he's the original hero and all legends after him are derived from his myth, Gil possesses all noble phantasms that can be handed down. It's a bit of a paradox, but since Perseus got the Helm from Athena and would likely be summoned with it, Gilgamesh has to have it within the Gates, even though it's a noble phantasm made by the gods for gods.'

While she was a bit curious about how that worked, she returned her attention to Kid Gil.

"I hope you haven't been using my husband's helm for anything mischievous now."

"So I was right to believe you would know about this item. Jack was telling us more about you, and I remembered I had it and thought maybe you would know more about it."

"Oh? You want me to tell you all the story of the Helm of Darkness then?"

She watched their faces light up at the prospect of a story. She couldn't help but think back to her children when they were young, asking her or Hades about stories. Regardless of the age, children remain the same.

"Well, how about you all come in and grab a snack, and I'll tell you all about the history of this helm."

She stepped to the side and let them in. The commotion caused Cerberus to stir awake only to see the children servants and get excited, running over and running around them. She sat down and waited for them to get settled before she started. 

"So, the helm has many names: The Helm of Darkness, The Helm of Hades, The Cap of Hades, The Cap of Invisibility, etc. Regardless of the name, it was the item Hades got from the Elder Cyclops after He and the other original Olympians freed them. Now, the truth is, the helm is more so a cloth that can take any shape the user desires, hence why it's been called and scene as many things throughout history."

To prove her point, she simply willed the cloth to change shape. Soon enough, it began to change, going from the hat form Kid Gil had kept it as into the shape of a helm. She smiled as the children looked amazed by the cloth changing aside from Kid Gil, who likely had experience with it.

"Just like the other weapons forged by the Cyclops, the helm is a divine construct. Zeus got his famed lighting bolts, Posideon got the famous trident, and my husband got the helm."

Kid Gil tilted her head.

"Why did he only received that while the other two got weapons to use to fight?"

She smiled.

"I'm sure humans have many theories regarding that fact. Perhaps it was him getting the short stick as they always believe he did. The truth, however, was that Hades knew it wouldn't smart for all three of them to get weapons to fight the Titans with. While his brothers asked for weapons to fight with during the war, he asked for an item that he could use to sabotage the enemy camps before the fights broke out. They forged him the cloth. With it, he could infiltrate camps and strongholds without being detected and sabotage the enemies, weakening them for the upcoming battle."

"He must be impressive at stealth then, considering what the cloth does."

"Oh, the funny thing in regards to that is that it's weaker in the hands of mortals."

Kid Gil tilted his head as she continued.

"After the war, Hades never made use of the helm, not really needing to sneak into places undetected. Of course, this wasn't the last time it would be used. Hermes and Athena both 'borrowed' the helm at different points and, eventually, it ended up in Perseus' hands. Now, Hades wasn't too terribly upset about losing it. He foresaw the possibility of him possibly losing it or it being 'borrowed' and ending up into the hands of mortals. So, he had the Cyclops made it to where only full gods would benefit from the full effect of the cap. I'm sure you've made use of it at least once before and notice that, while it does make the user undetectable via any form of magic, it doesn't conceal more physical things like sounds, tracks made by the user, smell, etc. Robin Hood's No Face May King but reverse with it only concealing his scent and any sound he makes."

She smiles as she stands up.

"For Hades and myself, however, the helm becomes much more power. The downsides are removed and, so long as the helm is active, our existence is unable to be thought of."

Jack looked a bit surprised.

"Like my Information Erasure ability?"

"Similar to that but not the same. The helm doesn't erase our existence from the memories of others. They still know who we are, but they simply become unable to really think about us. This prevented the Titans from being able to put up countermeasures against Hades sneaking in. They couldn't tell it was him and, with the helm active, they become unable to think that it's him, blaming the incidents on other things or even each other."

They all stared in awe at that statement. While she'd love to keep the helm, she knew who it belonged to. She returned the helm back into the cap shape that Kid Gil had it before she gave it back to him.

"Here you go."

Kid Gil took it but looked a bit confused.

"Ummm, wouldn't you rather keep it? It does belong to your husband, right?"

"Yes, but it's from your gates, and it would be rude to take from a king. If I can make one request: Should a situation ever arise, would you mind letting me borrow it?"

Kid Gil smiled and nodded.

"Deal."

"Great. If that's all, you all should go play for a little bit more before dinner time."

She looked at Cerberus.

"Cerberus, you wanna go play with the kids?"

They barked and ran around the kids. Kid Gil tossed the cap back into his gates before leading the kid servants and Cerberus out the door. It wasn't exactly how she imagined she'd spend her afternoon, but it was been fine. She knew the gates had the cap so, if they needed it, she could as Kid Gil to borrow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may have decided to do a different take on Hades' Cap due to us having confirmation that Posideon's Trident is a Divine Construct. I figured it'd make sense that the cap is also one, given how it's even stated to be something that can't be reproduced by human hands. Also tried explaining why it'd be an E rank NP as we see it in Prisma rather than it just is weak, which doesn't make sense at all.
> 
> Seriously, Robin Hood's skill May King aka No Face May King in skill form is rank B. It doesn't make sense that a Divine Construct would be that weak.


	12. Frankenstein's Monster and the Queen of the Dead Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an idea that came up very early on when it came to writing these stories, the initial idea was made over a year ago and I'm just now getting around to writing it. At least it's a 2 part side story. 
> 
> Regardless, here is part one and I hope you enjoy it.

"Hey, Persephone, I was wondering something."

Persephone turned to look at Gudako. They just finished up training for today. Gudako had decided to take some Greek Servants out to let them train and had come by to ask Persephone if she wouldn't mind coming along and providing support. She saw the opportunity to also let Cerberus get out and tire themselves out, so she agreed. The other servants had already returned to Chaldea while Gudako was finishing up gathering the leftover materials from the enemies and she had decided to stay and make sure Gudako didn’t get attacked. 

“What’s on your mind, Gudako?”

“Well, I take it that the Greeks were very strict when it came to respecting the dead, given how you spoke about it from time to time."

"Pretty much. Hades and I had to curse a city with a deadly plague when the King prevented anyone from burying the dead warriors from an enemy army. Essentially, the dead were to be left alone so they may rest in peace."

"So, desecration of the dead was a bad thing."

"Very much so. By the way, if Achilles ever is summoned to Chaldea and I forget, do remind me that I need to beat some important lessons into that boy."

"Why would...oh right, the Hector thing."

"Among other things, yes. Though, I guess I have to wonder why exactly you are bringing this up?"

While Gudako was a curious one, she wasn't exactly on Da Vinci and Sherlock's level of curiosity. From what she could tell, Gudako usually just went with the basic level stuff for cultures since she had so many servants from so many different time periods and places to juggle it would be hard to remember it all. She was curious about where Gudako was going with this.

"Well, you've already met Jack and Hessian, but we do actually have one more servant in Chaldea that sorta kinda would fall under the preview of the Queen of the Underworld, but I'm not entirely sure it does."

"Oh? Who might that be?"

"You or Hakuno wouldn't happen to know the story of Frankenstein would you?"

She did not, due to the story sounding like it was not from Ancient Greece but, luckily, Hakuno did.

'Oh, that one. Basically, it's a story about a guy that played God and created an artificial being, saw it as a monster, abandoned it. It's a sorta warning story to others of the danger of creating life and not taking responsibility for it.' 

'I see. So, this monster is kinda like homunculi?'

'....I get why Gudako brought up the desecration of the Dead questions.'

'It's not something I'm going to like is it?'

'Victor, the name of the guy who created the monster, may have gone to a few graveyards, dug up some graves, and took body parts from the corpses in order to create it.'

Persephone did not respond to Hakuno. She just pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before sighing and returning her attention to Gudako.

“I understand the general idea of it. To answer the question I guess you are trying to ask, yes, he would technically fall under the category of the undead. He’s probably a being that’s closer to the concept of zombies except without the mindless brain-eating part.”

Gudako looked at her confused for a moment before something came to her.

“Oh, Fran isn’t a guy, she’s a girl. Apparently, her creator was trying to replicate Adam and Eve.”

“Oh, so he was playing god in the literal sense. That’s nice to know that humans can still end up egotistical people who don’t know what hubris is if it hit them on the head. I mean, the story of Icarus is still a popular story in today’s culture right? Why do people still think that they can do that kind of stuff and not suffer consequences?”

Gudako didn’t answer her and she didn’t expect one. It’s probably a constant in humanity that will never completely leave them. Not to say any act to control the world was necessarily bad, humanity wouldn’t have things like electricity if they didn’t try to control lighting and electricity. It’s just that for every one of the good examples of humanity not knowing what hubris is, there are about ten bad examples. 

Regardless, Gudako finished collecting, and, with that, they proceeded to rayshift back to Chaldea. She followed Gudako to Da Vinci’s lab where she gave the materials to be used for upgrading servant’s skills and ascending them as Gudako had called it. Chaldea certainly had a very unique way of summoning and powering servants as opposed to the regular Grail War and the Moon Cell. 

As they left, Gudako turned to her.

“So...you wanna meet Fran? If you have any other plans or anything then I understand but I think she’d like you. She doesn’t really interact with Ereshkigal, so I thought maybe you’d have better luck connecting with her.”

“It’s worth a shot. It’s ultimately her choice if she wants to interact with beings like me or Ereshkigal. Her not interacting with Eresh might just be her trying to avoid having to acknowledge the fact she is made of the dead.”

“True. Anyways, she usually hangs out with Mordred or Babbage. Also, you know what zombies are yet not the story of Frankenstein?”

“Trust me, Gudako, one is very much more popular than the other in this era and it’s for the very wrong reasons.”

“What do you mean?”

“Humanity seems to attribute the idea of zombies, aka the dead returning to the world of the living, to the idea of plague or illness pathogens altering humans to eat flesh. It’s honestly frustrating. I can understand humans have always been averse to the concept of death and never had a full understanding of it but now they aren’t even using the correct terms. Speaking of zombies, I’m sure you are aware of the whole story of Ishtar going to the Underworld and being killed by Eresh, right?”

“Yeah. what about it?”

“Oh, nothing, just that Ishtar technically counts as a zombie. She died, was in the Underworld, and then got revived and returned to the world of the living. Now does she experience any desire to eat flesh or brains?”

“No. She loves jewels but I’m pretty sure she doesn’t eat them.”

“Then there you go. Zombies are not walking rotting corpses that want to eat the flesh and or brains of the living.”

Gudako just went quiet as she led the way to where they could find Fran. She was still fuming over her rants about zombies when she could sense Hakuno was mostly lost in thought. She doubted it was about the whole zombie thing and figured she’d check-in.

‘Hakuno? Everything alright?’

‘Oh, yeah. Sorry just thinking about the whole weirdness that is Fran or Frankenstein’s gender being mixed up.’

She couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

‘Seriously? Hakuno, how many servants have you met and or have served under you that isn’t the same gender as they are stated to be in history?’

‘I know but this is different. Frankenstein is supposed to be a science fiction story. While Frankenstein being a servant is not surprising, the gender being mixed is. Though...the entire story is being told in past tense with Victor telling this ship captain the reason he’s so far up north. Maybe the story got passed along for a while before the author for the story finally wrote it down, hence the differences.’

‘It’s possible. Stories told by word of mouth tend to end up getting changed as people either mistake or forget details. It’s why writing down stories ended up becoming so important. Especially when it comes to not confusing deities for other deities or mistaking the parentage of a god when it should be clear as day.’

Hakuno didn’t need to ask what Persephone was referring to.

‘That’s true. Still, are you okay? We can swap if you want and I can meet with Fran.’

‘No, I’ll be fine. Though after meeting with Fran, I may call it a day and let you have control. Let’s just say that hearing all this and keeping myself restrained has been trying to say the least.’

Hakuno silently agreed. A little bit after that, Gudako and her ended up finding Fran, along with a girl that looked like Arturia except she dressed in red and had her hair tied back in a ponytail as to Arturia’s hair being tied up in a bun. It didn’t take long for them to notice them.

“Yo, Master. That the brunette Goddess everyone has been talking about?”

“Yep. Fran, Mordred, meet Persephone.”

Before she could say hi, Cerberus ran past her legs and over to Mordred. She was aware that Arturia had a thing for dogs, given what Saber Alter had acted towards Cerberus and Caval II, but she was surprised to see Mordred was the same. She just stared at Cerberus.

“Oh, cool you have a dog too? Father, at least his alter self, has one too. What’s his name?”

“Cerberus.”

Mordred picked Cerberus up and they simply began to lick her face. She just smiled as Gudako looked at the three.  
“Right, I’m going to go check in on Mash. You three have fun.”

Gudako left the three as she turned her attention back to Fran, who was staring at her.

“Uuuuu?”

“It’s okay. I just want to talk. How about the 4 of us head back to my room and talk there?”

Mordred put Cerberus down before looking at her.

“I don’t know. Fran isn’t exactly comfortable when it comes to-”

Before Mordred could finish, Fran nodded in agreement. Mordred just turned to look at her.

“Are you sure? You didn’t like the other Death Goddess that much. Why is she different?”

“Uuuu!”

“Hmmm. Fine but I am coming with you.”

Mordred turned back and stared at her.

“You better not try anything.”

“I have no intentions of harming her. Now come.”

She led the two to her room as Cerberus simply circled around Mordred. I suppose it made sense that Mordred and Fran would be close, given they are kindred spirits of sorts. She only hopes to get Fran to trust, though that might be harder to do than it was with Jack.


	13. Frankenstein's Monster and The Queen of the Dead Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part two of the previous one-shot chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

“Help yourself to anything you’d think looks good. There is plenty to spare.”

Judging by the expressions the two were making, they weren’t expecting a Queen of the Underworld to have so many plants. Not unexpected considering they were both born way past the Age of Gods and in eras where the idea of death and the Underworld were more...‘black and white’ as opposed to the place all the dead goes to. Now with some religions, good people who die go to one place that is good and the bad ones go to a place that is bad. Simply put, it’s easy to get why people believe death and life are antithetical to each other when they weren’t.

She simply sat down as they walked around her room looking at the many plants and fruits. Mordred just looked at her.

“I thought you Goddesses of Death were more about death. I mean, you have some dead aesthetic but then you have the-”

“Oh, I may be a Queen of the dead but that doesn’t mean it’s all I am about. My husband and I are more so the ones that maintain the realm of the dead for our pantheon. Thanatos would basically be the equivalent of the modern-day grim reaper everyone knows and even then he’s more in charge of peaceful deaths, deaths that are non-violent.”

“Huh, sounds like a kingdom.”

“Oh, it was.”

Mordred was clearly still processing all of this. She just looked at Fran.

“You’re acting really calm all things considered. I thought people like her make you uncomfortable.”

“Uuu.”

“What do you mean you just didn’t want to bother Ereshkigal?”

“Uuu Uuu.”

“What do you mean young? Persephone looks around the same age as Ereshkigal does.”

The two just looked at her as she was opening a pomegranate up and about to eat the seeds. They looked at her while she just stared at the two before taking a seed and eating it. 

“Uuu.”

“What does that even mean?”

“She probably means that Eresh is a bit less mature compared to me.”

“Less mature?”

“Unlike me, she spent her entire time in her pantheon’s underworld. Whereas I got to go and leave from the Underworld, mostly due to my mother and the whole deal with her, Ereshkigal was stuck down there. Fran probably realized this and didn’t want Ereshkigal to feel responsible for her.”

“Uuuu!”

“That too.”

Mordred just looked between the two.

“Right. By the way, can you actually understand what she is saying?”

“Yes. It’s partly because of her being someone created from the dead. I’m sure you’ve seen that headless man walking with Lobo.”

“That big wolf that would kill anyone if stares could kill?”

“Yep. He can’t really talk due to missing his head but I can talk to him due to the fact he’s a being whose legend involves him already being dead. It’s not that he’s a phantom spirit I can talk to him, it’s that he’s a phantom spirit whose origin is that of a being that is dead. Same thing for Jack and Fran here. Jack is the embodiment of ten thousand dead unborn children and Fran-”

“Uuuu.”

“Yep, pretty much.”

She looked over to see Fran finding some nice flowers. 

“Uuu?”

“Of course. They’re finish growing anyways so I can just plant some more.”

Fran smiled as she picked two of the flowers and walked over to Mordred.

“Uuu.”

“Ummm, okay?”

Mordred leaned down for a moment and Fran quickly put the flower in her head. It didn’t take long for Mordred to realize this as she started looking embarrassed. Soon enough, Fran was wanting her to do the same, and Mordred helped put the other flower in Fran’s hair.

Mordred, still embarrassed turned back to her.

“So, did you actually want anything or?”

“No, I just wanted to spend a bit of time. Gudako was the one to bring it up and I figured I’d at least meet with Fran and make sure she knew if she needed anything I’d be here to help in any way I can.”

“Oh. That’s nice of you to do. I thought all you gods and goddesses were jerks and stuff. That’s what Goldie is always saying.”

“Oh, I can assure you I am very much unusual compare to the rest of my pantheon, though that’s more so a good thing.”

“Right. Well, Fran and I are going to go. Though now that I think about it, I think my father wanted to thank you or, rather, your vessel, at some point. Seriously, ever since she’s got here Gilgamesh hasn’t really harassed him or anything and I don’t think any of us knights has seen him happier since we all got here. Heck, whenever they do talk he’s downright pleasant and I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or something to be worried about.”

“Oh, trust me. He’s just happy to have his queen here now. I’ll be sure to pass the message.”

Mordred just nodded as she and Fran left. Hakuno was clearly thinking about this new info and amongst other things.

‘I’m surprised you were that nice with Mordred. Wasn’t killing family one of the big things you didn’t do back during Greek culture.’

‘It was but she isn’t from our culture and, from what knowledge you have of the lore of the era she lived in, it’s honestly hard to say how much blame she deserves. It’s honestly a big mess from looking into your knowledge of it.’

‘Yeah. I guess, at that point, you’d have to talk to her about it.’

‘True. Though, I am a bit worried about you being upset at Gilgamesh because of what she said.’

‘Ehhh. I’ll ask Gil tonight but, if anything, it’s probably due to him having to be here without me and him just being in a bad mood in general. He acted like he and Saber knew each other whenever they interacted in the Extella and Link worlds but I don’t think he sees her much as something to treasure. Worst case scenario, he wanted her as another wife.’

‘Probably. He’s like Zeus and all his consorts and women he had affairs with. I would ask if you’re feeling jealous but I don’t think I’d need to even ask.’

‘Why would I? Gil made it clear being another wife and being his Queen was different. I’m his queen, not a wife. No sense in feeling jealous for something that probably wouldn’t even happen anyway. Though, I am curious about how far back this goes.’

‘What do you mean by that?’

‘Well on the Moon, in the Extella and Link timelines Gil, Arturia, and Iskandar honestly act like they are old buddies. Now, given that Gil lived in Mesopotamia, Iskandar was Greek, and Arturia was from England and they were from different eras, there is no way they could have met in life. Meaning if they did meet before those timelines…’

‘They met during a Holy Grail War.’

‘Not to mention Nameless has clear connections to Arturia, despite clearly being Asian, Cu honestly hates Gil and would want to tear him apart given the chance, and Medusa talking to Cu and Nameless like old friends, it’s clear Arturia and Gil, from what I can tell, have met in multiple Grail Wars prior to the stuff on the Moon happening. Gil never really talked about being summoned to any other Grail Wars before the one on the Moon but, considering how far away we were from Earth, he probably didn’t consider them really relevant as he didn’t think we ever get dragged back here.’

‘Until he did.’

She heard Hakuno sighed.

‘We really need to make sure his connection to the Throne of Heroes is either severed or changed to where he can’t get pulled back here again. I do not want this to become a regular thing of him being summoned back to Earth whenever it’s in trouble. I understand why it did it but it doesn’t mean I am happy about it and he wasn’t either.’

‘We’ll cross that bridge once we get there. I’m sure we can ask Holmes and see if he can’t figure out something we could do to prevent that from happening again.’

She yawned.

‘Well, I’m going to go to sleep. You can take over for the rest of the day. Just make sure Cerberus’ food bowls are full before you leave.’

‘I’ll make sure he’s settled in before I go. You have a nice rest, Persephone.’

‘And you enjoy your night with Gilgamesh.’

She felt herself swap with Hakuno as she drifted off to the farthest part of Hakuno’s soul, to the point she would usually lose awareness of the outside world outside of Hakuno talking to her. She wasn’t sure what Hakuno and Gilgamesh would get up to but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Plus, it’s where she could rest without really be awoken by the outside world and she was really tired from helping with the training today.


End file.
